A new Story
by J-Curran
Summary: Read to find out what its bout... Im only gonna update if I get a few reviews on it... Bout Triple H


This is a story that I will keep updating if people start reviewing, so if you like the first chapter, review! If you don't like it, then get the hell outa my office:P

**Chapter One**

**Trouble with The Squad**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday night Raw!" J.R screamed into the microphone attached to his head as fireworks came screaming down from the rafters and exploded onto the titontron. "All the way out here in Miami, Florida at the Miami Heat arena!" He slapped Jerry Lawler on the back, nearly making him fall out of his fancy black office chair at ringside. Suddenly Triple H's music hit and the crowd went berserk. Water bottle in hand, The Game stepped out from the curtain and made his way down to the ring, with a not so happy look on his face.

"The Game doesn't look to happy King," J.R spoke. "I think he's got something to say about last week!" Triple H threw the bottle into the crowd and did his thing on the apron then hopped into the ring. Lilian handed him a microphone. He strolled around the ring until the crowd went quiet.

"You see, this is how it goes," The Game began in his husky-like voice, "is that I was screwed last week in Alabama." The crowd booed. "You see, I had RVD down for the three count, and I would have been awarded the money in the bank. But for some strange reason, the ref. didn't make the count. And why was that?" He strode around the ring with a puzzled look on his face. "Why don't we have a look shall we! Role the damn footage!" Hunter screamed and pointed to the titontron.

"_Triple H has nailed RVD with the Pedigree! He's going to win the match. All the ref. has to do is- Hey! Who do these guys think they are!" The Spirit Squad had entered the arena and Johnny had taken out the ref. And while the ref. was distracted, Mitch hit Hunter over the head with the money in the bank and Kenny went up top and nailed his death defying leg drop and put RVD on top of The Game. The ref. came back in and counted the 1,2,3. _The screen went dead. Boo's rang around the arena. The Game didn't look happy.

"You see here, I think that I deserve an apology from the team motivated spirit squad," he made a hand gesture that made the crowd laugh. "And if you don't give me an apology by the time I count to three, then you should all come down here so I can give you an ass kicking of a life time!" The crowd jumped up onto its feet and them, along with Hunter counted to three. "That's it!" Hunter screamed. "Get your sorry son of a bitch asses down here so I can kick your ass!" He threw the microphone to the outside of the ring and waited until the Squad's music hit. The five guys started to make their way down to the ring, laughing and jeering among themselves. They got up onto the apron, and The Game got ready to go on the attack.

"Hey hey hey hey. Wait just a minute there!" the titontron cut to Vince McMahon and all 6 guys looked up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" A confused look appeared on 6 guy's faces. "You cannot have a brawl at the very start of the night, let alone anywhere throughout it. Well I do suppose you guy's could have a brawl right now," the Spirit Squad turned back towards HHH with a sinister look in their eyes. "But you would be suspended indefinitely!" The Squad went back to the confused look. "But here's what's really gonna happen. It's going to be all five members of the Spirit Squad In one corner! Taking on Triple H, and two of his choice as partners in the other, tonight!" The crowd went nuts, and the titontron went dead.

"It's already over!" Johnny yelled.

"Your dead!" Nicky screamed.

"You better watch your back!" Mitch threatened.

"Bring it on!" Mikey challenged.

"Kenny!" Kenny stupidly taunted.

"What does the Spirit Squad have in store for the self proclaimed King of Kings? And who will join forces with The Game to take on the Spirit Squad? We'll find out later tonight, on Monday Night Raw!"

How'd you like it? Please flame or give a good review if you have to… be honest please. BTW can you please review my other stories!


End file.
